


Five Years On

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: I have only made it back to Motunui three times now since that fateful day she died and I left to right a wrong most grievous against Te Fiti.





	Five Years On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 January 2018  
> Word Count: 323  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2018  
> Recipient: Jacquelee  
> Prompt: Moana, chosen family  
> Summary: I have only made it back to Motunui three times now since that fateful day she died and I left to right a wrong most grievous against Te Fiti.  
> Spoilers: Five years post-canon speculation, but everything we know from the movie is fair game.  
> Warnings: Mentions of canon major character death.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Moana," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Clements, Jared Bush, and Walt Disney Animation Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Moana," Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so let me say first off that this fic has Moana and Te Fiti as _platonic_ soulmates, something that I probably should've explored more here, but there just wasn't time with the fic that my muses wished to tell. I got the name Talia from [this page](http://1samoana.com/10-pretty-sounding-samoan-names-for-girls-that-have-nice-meanings-too/) at One Samoana after a search for, among other things, Samoan names for "ocean."
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl, but all remaining errors are totally on me.

It has been five years since Grandma Tala left this life and moved on to become the ray she was always allied with. Five years of teaching the rest of my clan to be Wayfinders like our ancestors were. Of learning to lead my people in a way that would bring honor to my father, my grandparents, all of former leaders of Clan Motunui. I have only made it back to Motunui three times now since that fateful day she died and I left to right a wrong most grievous against Te Fiti. It still hurts to visit her grave, even as I see her spirit in the rays and feel her love daily, speak with her in my dreams. I know that she is proud of me, she tells me often enough.

But this year is different. _Today_ is different. Today I return to Motunui, not only to visit her grave, not only to check in on those of my people who chose to stay behind, but to introduce them all to the next chief of Clan Motunui.

Talia, named after her great-grandmother, who always counseled my impetuosity with patience. Talia, short for _fa'atali_. Talia, who inspired her own name by making me wait overlong for her birth. Talia, daughter of Moana of Clan Motunui and Te Fiti, the Mother Island.

Talia is but a babe at my breast still, but she has roamed Ocean's surfaces from the second of her conception, formed within my womb through the loving creative powers of her other mother. She has already been claimed by Ocean for a destiny neither I nor Te Fiti can know just yet, but I have no fear of her ability to fulfill her destiny just as I have.

Clan Motunui will pass on into capable hands when I am no longer able to lead, when I finally return to my soul, my Te Fiti permanently to finish out my days.


End file.
